Mantra
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: A pregnant Sakura goes grocery shopping with her son, who doesn't seem to be pleased in her food choices. Implied KakaSaku


**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated CTL in about a week. But, when your muse (and a PM from an awesome reviewer) inspires you, you have to write.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Lee would NOT wear spandex. Or have eyebrows.**

**This is dedicated to the person who inspired me to write the piece with a wonderful PM. This one is for you, kaoru.mitsui**

**Mantra**

****

Mentally, Sakura took methods to calm herself. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

Breathe in-- 

"Mom, you _really _shouldn't buy that! You are pregnant and I promised dad that I would look after you and Rin and little Rei-chan." 

Trying to conceal her aggravation, Sakura plastered on a fake smile. 

"Obito-kun, eating chocolate and a few other treats isn't endangering me." 

As if to illustrate her point, Sakura turned the grocery cart down the isle labeled "Desserts". 

She noted her son scowl beside her. 

Before she could reach the cinnamon donuts that had prompted her visit to the store, the silver-haired menace beside her continued his lecture on the proper nutrition for a pregnant woman. 

Internally, Sakura began to repeat the mantra that she had been using to repress the urge to strangle her only son for being overprotective. 

_I love my son._

_I love my son._

_I love my son._

"...recent studies show that eating habits develop inside the womb. This means that if all you eat is chocolate and donuts that's what Rei-chan will have a preference for..." 

_I love my son._

_I love my son._

_I love my son._

"...you have to think about Rin, too. She could also develop bad eating habits that would invariably cause her harm once she begins her life as a shinobi..." 

_I love my son._

_I love my son._

_I love my son._

"...it's no wonder that Dad had be look out for you..." 

A vein twitched on her forehead. Internally she fumed. Kakashi just _had_ to convince their son that she needed watching over. Vaguely, she wondered what the precise instructions were for their eight-year-old academy student. 

With aggravation, she watched as the green-eyed boy stealthily rid the cart of all of the _good _food. Grimacing, she realized that without her notice, other foods had been placed in the cart. Carrots. Apples. Tofu. Lettuce. Pears. 

Who the hell would want to eat that? 

"...also, Mom, you really shouldn't be up for more than an our a day..." 

She was pregnant. That didn't mean that she was liable to break any second. 

Sighing, the pink-haired woman wished her son hadn't inherited Kakashi's stubborn-streak. Or his irrational over-protectiveness. 

Honestly, every time she was pregnant the same thing happened. She wouldn't be allowed to train, to work, or do anything that requires the slightest bit of effort. All she was allowed to do was eat, sleep, and get fat. 

She loved that she was pregnant, she really did. But her husband--who she usually loved with every fiber of her being--always got on her nerves with his damn "rules". 

Sure, she knew it was just because he loved her and wanted the baby to be safe as well, but that still didn't suppress the overwhelming urge to slap him. 

_And just my luck_, she thought ruefully,_ the only time Kakashi has a mission and isn't here to dictate what I can and cannot do, my son is stepping in his shoes. At least Kakashi let me eat chocolate..._

Huffing at the injustice of the situation--she knew that Obito wouldn't listen to her in favor of doing "what's best" for her and her unborn daughter--she should be the one mandating who eats what. 

Sighing for the umpteenth time after entering the store, the pink-haired kunoichi recognized her defeat. She would forever be stuck with men who cared about her too much for her own good. 

Glancing down at her silver-haired son, who had become quiet as he balanced a loaf of break in each hand. She could repress her giggles at how his porcelain face twisted in concentration as he mumbled quietly to himself, "wheat or whole-grain?". 

Looking up at his mother in confusion--who was laughing hysterically now--he dropped the whole-grain loaf into the shopping cart. 

Unsure of what to make of this strange burst of hysteria, Obito patted her arm hesitantly. 

"Mom, what's--" 

Before he could finish his question, he was soon engulfed in his mother's arms, his face buried in her collar-bone. 

"Er..." 

"I love you so much, Obito-kun! You know that right, sweetheart?" 

"Of course, Mom. I love you too." 

In response, the hold around him tightened as sobs shook her body. 

Mentally, Obito made a note that handling hysterical women was not his forte, and should be left to someone with more experience. 

Nodding to himself, the academy student decided that next time his father went on a mission--leaving his pregnant and hormonal wife behind with their unsuspecting children--she would make sure that Naruto was around. That way, Naruto would have to go grocery shopping with her instead of him. _He_ could deal with her mood-swings and sudden bursts of affection. 

Obito decided that next time, he would go to Shizune's house with Rin. 

**Well, that turned out differently than I had originally planned. Oh well, I hope that you like it!**


End file.
